As is well known, bed ridden patients must be moved periodically to prevent the development of bed sores. In hospitals and nursing homes, this is done manually by nurses or aides. Systems have been proposed for automatically moving bed ridden patients to prevent bed sores, however, prior to the present invention, I am not aware of any such systems in use.